The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a “sling seat”, that is, a seat that is suspended from overhead structure in a vehicle instead of being supported by the vehicle floor, and that thus can swing within the vehicle (or stay in place while the vehicle moves about it). As one example, the invention relates to a “sling seat” for a gunner in a military vehicle. The seats that are in use today for this application are uncomfortable for long periods of use, are not easily adjustable for different size occupants and for occupants with and without personal gear, and do not provide good support and balance. These current seats are potentially dangerous as during certain vehicle maneuvers the user can tip rearwards or fall off the seat causing injury to the user. Also, the seats do not easily release with a single user movement during emergency evacuation situations.